Press-fit terminals inserted into through-holes formed in a circuit substrate are proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A press-fit terminal comprises a bar-like terminal body and multiple contact pieces extending from the tip of the terminal body in the lateral direction of the terminal body and making contact with the electrode within a through-hole while inserted in the through-hole.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2009-021016.